


Notice

by Eienvine



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienvine/pseuds/Eienvine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday morning after the karaoke party, things are not quite back to normal. And people notice.</p><p>A brief collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the many things I loved about the most recent episode, one of the things that struck me the most was Eliza's line to Henry about how he hopes no one notices he doesn't love Julia, but Eliza does. She notices. And that's a big deal for Eliza, to notice something outside her own little world. And the idea of noticing turned into this.

. . . . . .

I.

The first thing Henry sees at work Monday is that Eliza's back with Freddy, and the knowledge gives him a sort of grim satisfaction—satisfaction because he was right, grim because Eliza won't make eye contact with him and their friendship might be ruined.

But the mood sours as he watches them together. Eliza said she notices him, that she's the only one who's noticed he doesn't love Julia. And now, watching her give Freddy smiles that don't reach her eyes, he can't help wondering if he's the only one who notices that maybe she doesn't love Freddy after all.

. . . . . .

II.

Charmonique notices people; it's an occupational hazard, since she looks at people all day. She's learned to read her co-workers' moods by the tiniest facial expressions, by the way they dress. So it's not hard to guess what's going on today: Friday morning, Freddy was a mess and Eliza was perfectly polished, but this morning the roles are switched, which makes her frown. And Henry is dressed overly carefully—she didn't know that was possible—and walks quickly to his desk, not looking at anyone. She really should have stayed at karaoke night, she decides; clearly something went very wrong.

. . . . . .

III.

Freddy is not as stupid as people think. He has an MBA, thank you very much, and just because he's more interested in working out than reading the Wall Street Journal doesn't make him an idiot. So no, he hasn't failed to notice that Eliza's not as invested in their relationship as she was before the breakup. But he's not ready to give up—he needs her. Maybe he loves her. And maybe she just needs to get used to them as a couple again. So when she doesn't lean into his good morning kiss, he pretends not to notice.

. . . . . .

IV.

Henry is solid as a rock, unflappable, the perfect employee. So when the man is off-balance, Sam Saperstein notices. First ignoring Eliza during the meeting last Friday, then that depressing song at karaoke (he doesn't believe for a second that Julia dumping him upset him that much, because Henry never seemed that invested in the relationship), and now tapping anxiously on his desk as he eats lunch alone . . .

"Something wrong?"

Henry jumps. "Sorry sir, just . . . lost in thought."

Saperstein gives him a knowing smile. "About Eliza?"

"Well, I'm . . . a little confused on that front."

"Yeah," Saperstein says, "So I noticed."

. . . . . .

V.

Eliza almost gets through the day without seeing Henry, until it's time to leave and somehow they're the only two on the elevator.

"So . . ." He looks at the ceiling. "Back with Freddy."

"He's hot," she shrugs. "And at least he's honest with me. But don't think this means you were right."

"Are you . . . happy?"

"What's it matter to you?" The door dings open and she strides out. "I'm just some dumb girl who doesn't even know what she really wants."

If she looked back, she'd see regret and hurt on his face. But she doesn't. She prefers not to notice.

. . . . . .


End file.
